criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gut Feeling
A Gut Feeling is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Holly Hills district of Grimsdale. Plot At the election party, the guest are seen in the podium, where Katherine Votjka, presented the parties. After Hyrum and Sarah said their speeches, Katherine asked the people who didn’t vote yet, to put their final votes in the boxes, and that they have until 6:00 pm, to do so. After Hamida and Hamilton put their votes, they decided to enter the food tent, where they saw Charles Rayman, with his organs out of his body. Joe entered the tent, to tell Hamilton and Hamida something, where he saw Charles’ dead body, and the duo made him a suspect. Besides him, both Katherine Votjka and Hyrum Lopez, were made suspects as well. While recapping the case, Rozetta came up to Hamida and Hamilton, her eyes red from tears, asking if it’s true, Charles is dead. Rozetta was made a suspect, who then told them that she and Charles, have both been in the Blue party offices, where they also made Sarah Cardwell, a suspect. In addition, to 2 new suspects, the duo also discovered that Joe had a crush on Charles, back in high-school. Hyrum then came to the duo, saying that Katherine was shot on the Blue Party Offices. After finding Katherine shot, the duo sent her to the hospital, and then decided to go talk to Hyrum, to see what he was doing in the opposition party office, where he claimed he wasn’t sabotaging anything, and he’s here for personal reasons. The duo also found out that the victim was planning to vote for the red party, where they decided to talk to Sarah, who acted cool with it, saying Hyrum would probably do a good job as well. And that, Rozetta, just like Joe, suspected Charles was hiding something. The duo then collected enough evidence to arrest Katherine for the crime. When the duo came to arrest her, she didn’t deny it, and just pointed out how she underestimated them. Hamida asked her whether she did it for the Anoterous, where Katherine laughed, and claimed how she and her friends are way stronger than the Anoterous, and that they told her to kill Charles, in order to humiliate The Anoterous, and show them that they are a bigger threat, than they once thought. She further explained, that it was one of her friends who shot her, on her arm, in order to make her seem less suspicious to the police. The duo asked Katherine, who are these friends of hers, where she told them the time of questioning is over. Judge Powell sentenced her to life in prison, with no parole. After arresting Katherine, Rozetta came to Hamilton and Diego, saying she likes to discuss about something. And then Hamida asked for Hamilton to bring Mia with him, so she could talk to them. Mia and Hamilton went to talk to Hamida, who assured Hamilton, it’s not “another prank”, and that she lost something at the food tent, and she’d like them to search for it, for her. After searching the food tent, they saw an envelope, from a Athena Parthenos to Hamida, with a a ticket for a cabin, that belongs to a camping site in the Xerdan Forest. The duo asked Hamida why Athena sent her this, where Hamida answered that their is an Anoterous assassin in the Xerdan Forest, that they have to catch, and that Athena sent her the ticket, so they’d settle there, and also because Hamida begged Rozetta to ask Athena, if she’d allow the team to spend the summer camping. Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Rozetta, where she told them, that she figured out what Charles’ secret is. She then explained, that during a meeting about whether they should trust Mia and Hamilton to investigate about The Anoterous, Charles warned them, that his spies suspect that there is a greater threat than an Anoterous. Charles didn’t have proof of it, so he didn’t explain things further, but Rozetta suspects the greater threat he was talking about, are Katherine’s friends. The duo then recalled that Charles asked Penelope to spy on Polly, and that when Hamilton and Mia asked Polly about the Anoterous, she said that she left the Anoterous for the “winning side”, which isn’t the police. After hearing this, Rozetta believed what she though, even more, and asked the duo to investigate the Election podium, for something belonging to Charles. After finding a notebook, they sent it to Yoyo, who said that Charles was suspecting about the existence of group of 15-25 year old Ex-Anoterous members, that are labelled as sworn enemies to the Anoterous. The duo then decided to speak to Katherine, to know the actual reason behind killing Charles, where she told them that she didn’t lie about her motive, she just left out some parts of it. The duo then spoke to Rozetta to tell her about the results. After the discovery of the other cult, Joe came to the stage, and announced that the winner of the elections is: Sarah Cardwell. People started clapping for her, and Hyrum even shook her hand. Joe then called the team into the stage, where he gave each one a medal, for their service in Grimsdale, where everyone started cheering for them. Summary *'Charles Rayman' Murder Weapon *'Greek dagger' Killer *'Katherine Votjka' Suspects F10AE3A4-E556-4D3E-BDBF-C4BB05776A22.png|Joe Warren (Grimsdale) 3699AC02-E7B7-43B1-9067-393A54807F23.png|Katherine Votjka DFD4173B-58CB-46A8-90F9-C18277411F9D.png|Hyrum Lopez 0159268B-554A-4108-9ED6-0D63CDB09F82.png|Rozetta Pierre (GD) 005244C2-2665-4892-A695-FCB5395C57A5.png|Sarah Cardwell Quasi-suspects 3969E10F-6625-480B-8CAE-D83E5DFF3B55.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer has bruises *The killer drinks tea *The killer wears high heels *The killer speaks French *The killer wears an “I VOTED” badge